Adam and Gail
by MuYLoCOchIca123
Summary: An updated version of Romeo and Juliet with WWE Superstars.PLEASE read. Edge, Gail Kim, John Cena, HHH, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lita, Trish, and Stacey are some of the people included. R&R PLEASE.
1. A Fight of the Families

A/N: This is my second story. We just did a unit on _Romeo and Juliet_ in school so I decided to modernize it a little with WWE superstars. I'm going by acts and scenes. Hope you like it! Also, for those of you who might be wondering, HHH and Lita are NOT Gail's parents...just friends and head of the HHH Gang. And John Cena and Stacey are NOT Adam's parents. Just head of the Cena Gang. And Trish plays the Nurse but she is NOT OLD! She is her age and Gail's best friend. And of course, I don't own anybody. NOW you can enjoy. LOL.

Act 1 Scene 1/A Fight of the Families

            **A Hallway in the Toronto Air Dome**

            "Damn that Helmsley!" RVD spat angrily. "I'm sick of doin' his dirty work."

            "Hey. If we don't, imagine what _he_ will do to us." Rey said.

            "Tch. Hunter Hurst Helmsley ain't got nothin' on me! I could kick ass. I'd take Cena and any of his dogs too if I wanted."

            "Dude…here come some of Cena's 'dogs' now…It's Conway and Maven. Get ready."

            "No wait…let them start something if they want. We'll just walk by and see what happens."

            "What the hell are you lookin' at Van Dam? You lookin' at me?" Rob Conway asked.

            "Just lookin'" RVD said smugly.

            "But are you lookin' at _me_?" Conway repeated.

            RVD looked at Rey. "Is it okay if I _was_ looking at him?"

            "No, I guess not." Rey chuckled.

            "Alright then…" RVD spat at the ground in front of Conway, then continued. "No man. I wasn't lookin' at you. If I was, would you have a problem with that? Would you do something about it?"

            Conway's fists tightened as he was taunted by the two men. "A problem? Of course not. But if I did, I _would _do something about it."

            "Oh yeah? What?" Rey laughed.

            "I'd beat both your asses that's what." Conway threw a punch at Rey as the four men brawled. Jeff soon ran in.

            "Stop guys! Don't do this." Jeff said as he broke them up. Matt walked out of a nearby locker room.

            "Don't even bother Jeff. Look at me when I'm talking to you." He yelled when Jeff ignored him. Jeff stopped and said:

            "I'm just trying to keep peace around here."

            "Peace?! What the hell kinda word is that? You'll have to get through me before you earn this 'peace' you speak of." Matt then lunged at Jeff and the quarrel continued.

            Hunter came out with Amy close behind. "What the hell is goin' on? Amy grab me my sledge hammer!" he ordered.

            "Why?" Amy asked confused.

            "Now Amy! Here comes Cena."

            "Yo yo yo Helmsley! Back up! You can't see me!" Cena said in defense.

            "Baby let's get out of here before things get worse." Stacey whined. Just then, Vince McMahon entered with a dozen security guards who broke up the fight. Soon, Vince spoke:

            "Cena! Helmsley! Just look at you! All of you disgust me! If _any_ of you: gang of Cena _or _Helmsley start anything again, you will be immediately suspended without pay!" he paused to calm himself down. "For the time being, Hunter, you come with me and Cena…you come to my office later. Now all of you get out of my sight! He shouted.

                        **Men's** **Locker Room**

"Yo Jeff. Tell me what went down out there man."

            "Well," Jeff began. "I heard and saw those four guys fighting, so I tried to stop them. But that idiot, Matt came and jumped me. Then Helmsley came out with Dumas, then y'all came, then Vince." he explained.

            Stacey interrupted. "Hey, where is Adam. I'm glad that he wasn't mixed up in all of this."

            "I'm not sure." Jeff paused. "I saw him earlier, but he wouldn't talk to me."

            "Yo man…Adam's been actin' strange lately. "John added.

            "Do you know why?…Have you talked to him?" Jeff asked.

            "Naw man. I don't know why. He won't tell me."

            Jeff saw Adam walk in. "There he is over there. I'll talk to him."

            "Aight. Let's go Stacey." John and Stacey got up and left before Adam sat down with Jeff.

            "Good mornin' Adam." Jeff smiled.

            Adam sighed. "Is it still early?"

            "About 9:00." Jeff said as he checked his watch.

            "Was that Cena I saw?"

            "Yeah…what's wrong man?" Jeff asked.

            "…Have you ever loved someone…but she doesn't love you back?"

            Jeff thought about it. "Sure…I guess. We'll talk about it. Where do you want to eat?"

            "Not sure. I heard there was a fight?" Adam asked.

            "Yeah there was." Jeff said.

            "Damn it! I'm sick of all this fighting! I am in love but not with all of this!"

            "So_ who_ is it you're so in love with?"

            "Well…it's a woman" Adam said sarcastically. "…She's beautiful! But she doesn't love me." Adam sighed.

            "Tch. Then forget her!" Jeff shot.

            "How? I can't stop thinking about her."

            "I don't know. Date other girls or something man."

            "That's it? It will never work. She's the one for me Jeff." Adam concluded.

            "Whatever. Just give it time. You'll find someone else. I promise."

A/N: Okay, there's Act 1 Scene 1. I'll get Scene 2 up ASAP! Hope you all liked it.

Review please!!! LOL. _Be Safe and God Bless MuyLocoChica_


	2. A Proposal and Party Plans

A/N: Here is Act I Scene II sorry it took so long. Also thank you Daniella Consuela, MizzMattitude and LISA for reviewing! I really appreciate it. By the way MizzMattitude I would love to read your version. Are you still planning on doing it? Enjoy!!

**Act 1 Scene 2/ A Proposal and Party Plans**

HHH's Locker Room 

            "For Cena and I both, our asses are on the line. I don't think it would be to hard for us to keep things quiet around here." Hunter explained.

            "I agree." Randy Orton said. "Well Hunter, what do you think about what I asked you?"

            "I'll say it again Randy, Gail is new here you know. She hasn't been here long at all. Let her get used to things around here…then once she does you should ask her out."

            "There are girls who hadn't been here long and started dating. What's the big deal?" Randy asked.

            Hunter sighed. "Just give her time Orton. Before you ask her out, get to know her. I think you two would be good together but this is all up to her. Go to the party tonight. A lot of people are invited and she will be there too. A lot of other women will be there, but I'll guarantee you, that _she _will be the hottest one there."

            Hunter turned to an awaiting stage crew member.  "Hey. Make yourself useful and pass out the rest of these invitations for me." The stage crew member left with the invitations. Jeff and Adam were across the hall still discussing Adam's 'women problems'.

            "Check this out." Adam said. "Hey what is that?" He asked the crew member.

            The crew member looked up and replied. "Invitations for Triple H's party tonight. I've got three here."

            Adam looked at the invitations and read: "Jay Reso…Matt Hardy…and…Lisa Marie. Um…where is the party."

            "Mr. Helmsley said it's at new club not too far from here…what's it called? Top Toxic?"

            "Oh yeah." Adam said. "I know that place." The crew member thought for a minute. "You know, if you don't work with John Cena, you should drop by too. See ya around guys."

            "Lisa Marie is going to be there…so will a whole lot of other women. Let's check it out. You might meet someone even hotter than her." Jeff said.

            "No girl is hotter than Lisa Marie." Adam sighed.

            "You'll see. We'll go to the party, you'll meet a new girl and completely forget Lisa Marie."

            "Alright I'll go, but just to have a good time." Adam and Jeff left the arena to prepare for the party.

A/N: Okay there it is. Again sorry it took so long. I've been SUPER busy with finals for school. Read and Review please. _Be Safe and God Bless MuyLocoChica_                      


End file.
